


Let Me Borrow Your Bed

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Clubbing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is traveling across the country, but she's in a big new city with no place to stay, so she decides to pick someone up at a club and go home with them. This kind of plan typically works better when that someone isn't easy to get attached to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Borrow Your Bed

There turned out to be a really big hitch in Korra's plan to see the country. Money. Money was important. It bought food. Shelter. Guinness. All of these things were important to living the life. 

Her dad had offered to give her some money, but she'd wanted to rely on her own wits and means. She'd finally relented when she'd realized that she'd still need _gas_ just to get anywhere, and she could afford little camps between towns. She just preffered to camp out in the woods in the little shelter she pulled behind her motorcycle.

But camping out in the woods didn't work in a big city like Republic City, and all of the cheap hotels were sold out for some kind of convention. Korra looked down at her phone and the text conversation she'd had with Jinora.

It wasn't a bad idea, just one that made her a little nervous. 

_Live a little_ Jinora texted her, seeming to guess that Korra needed that last nudge.

"Okay." She slipped the phone into her pocket and started her bike. "Okay lets do this."

The club was loud, louder than Asami typically liked but Jia was the kind of woman who could be really convincing and now that the semester was over, Asami was willing to let loose and have a good time. Even if it meant watching her ex make out with the air nation girl from her physics class. They were still friends but that was just obnoxious. She rolled her eyes, and made a bee-line for the bar. In the process, she bumped into someone. “Oof. I’m sorry.”

She smiled sheepishly as the woman turned around. “ Are you okay?” Any words after that died before they left her mouth. The water-tribe woman she’d bumped into had the most stunning blue eyes, and a grin that lit up the dark club. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Korra tucked some hair behind her ear, grinning stupidly at the gorgeous woman in an elegant and sexy red dress. Her plan had been to go home with someone so she had a place to sleep (and have a little fun, naturally) but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She realized she’d sleep in a park if she couldn’t go home with her because no one else could compare. 

Asami’s mouth was dry. She gestured towards the bar. “I’m Asami. Let me buy you a drink.”

Korra leaned in, “Sure. I’m Korra. Staring at you is making me thirsty.” She winked, then headed towards the bar leaving Asami speechless and red faced.

Korra was the thirsty one? Asami felt like she’d just crawled out of the desert and Korra was a nice crisp _lake_. She glanced back at her friend, saw that Jia was still engrossed in her new dance partner, then squared her shoulders and followed Korra.

“What do you want?” She asked, sliding onto a stool next to Korra. She leaned forward, tossing her hair and giving Korra a knowing smile.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Asami pulled Korra onto the dance floor and quickly lost track of the rest of the world. The way Korra moved against her was maddening, but she quickly realized she was having the same effect on the other woman.

And Korra was loving it. Asami was a good dancer, with a beautiful laugh and a cool veneer that cracked and fell away as the night wore on. When they finally stumbled out of the club and into a waiting cab, Korra didn’t know who’s idea it had been; but Asami’s hand slid up her thigh and all seemed right with the world.

Asami’s apartment was a mess. Diagrams and blueprints were on every surface, and she hadn’t had the forethought to clean up the piles of take-out on the counter. Korra barely noticed any of it. She finally had her lips on Asami’s, her fingers expertly peeling that dress off of her body while Asami’s hands tried to worship well-defined muscles and every inch of skin they could reach.

When the heat of the moment had passed, and Asami lay with her head pillowed on Korra’s breast as they both tried to regain their senses, Korra felt a strange pain in her chest at the thought of leaving in the morning. That pain only grew worse as they talked through the night. A few times, hands would wander and the heat between them would stoke back to an inferno, but mostly they shared stories and talked about themselves.

“Do you have plans next week?” Asami asked the next morning. She hid her expression behind a mug of coffee as she watched Korra shovel eggs into her mouth.

“Uhm.” Korra stopped mid shovel, then swallowed hard. “I plan to be in Zaofu by then. I’ve been traveling.”

“Oh.” Asami lowered her eyes.

“I’ll come back,” Korra promised. “I really like you, Asami.” It had been only one (wonderful) night, but damn, she was already feeling attached.

“That a promise?” She tried not to sound too hopeful, but she was enthralled already.

Korra laughed, getting up and moving around the table. She settled on Asami’s lap, and played with her hair. “Promise. Its not like I’ll be gone three years or anything.”

“When are you leaving?” Asami rested her face against Korra’s throat.

She looked around stroking Asami’s hair. “When are your classes?”

“Monday.”

“Then I’ll leave then.”

Asami leaned back and smirked. “You’re assuming you’ll be able to walk.”

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically inspired by a post from @bigspoonkorra about the urbandictionary term paratrooping.


End file.
